Exek: Az a bizonyos pénteki nap
by Lora-san
Summary: Az "Exek" című történetem folytatása. A történet onnét folytatódik, ahol a másik véget ért. Semmi különös, csak gondoltam megajándékozlak titeket vele. :) One-shot.


**Helló! **

**Nos, meglakottam nektek ezt, remélem örültök. Trágár szavak, szexuális utalások... tipikus slash fic. :D (enyhe, sőt.)**

**Hibákat kérlek nézzétek el. :)**

**Valami oknál fogva, a minap ment a Mentalista, és volt benne egy faszi, akinek kurva jó hangja volt. Gondolkoztam meg minden, hogy ki lehet az, hát nem a Bleachből a Renji hangja volt? :D A szinkronszínésznek marha jó hangja van... :3 **

**Nem tudom, hogy ki ismeri a Haikyuut, de abban a szemüveges tanárnak (hirtelen nem tudom mi a neve) a japán szinkronhangját az adja, aki a Knb-ben Akashinak. :D **

**Jó olvasást!**

**Többi történethez várható fejezetek még a héten! (remélhetőleg)**

**By: Lora-san (dobhattok kritit ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Miután "hazaértünk" az osztálytalálkozóról, Takuya alig bírt megmaradni a fenekén. Egyfolytában <em>róluk<em> kérdezett, és persze szúrósan megjegyezte - megint -, hogy mi mi a fenéért nem mondtuk el neki azt, hogy ismerjük őket.

Természetesen újból nekiálltak veszekedni Bakagami-kunnal, mire elkezdett fájni a fejem. Nagyot sóhajtottam, és észrevétlenül kisétáltam a nappaliból, be a konyhába valami gyógyszerért. Feltúrtam minden fiókot és szekrényt, majd végül az egyik dobozban találtam meg a fájdalomcsillapítót. Gyorsan bevettem, majd az asztalra támaszkodtam, és az egyik kezemmel nekiálltam a halántékomat dörzsölni.

Ha a mai nap ennyire kikészített, mi lesz a pénteki nappal? - kérdeztem magamtól, aztán megéreztem pár ölelő kart magam körül, mire felsóhajtottam.

- Ilyen rossz volt? - kérdezte Kagami-kun, én pedig csak felhorkantottam.

- Nem, nem volt. - Válaszoltam szarkasztikusan, és éreztem ahogy megböki az oldalamat. - Lehet, hogy nem kéne megtartani azt a pénteki napot... - Motyogtam, majd hirtelen megfordultam, és elkezdtem Kagami-kunnak ecsetelni az ötletemet.

- Mi lenne, ha elmennénk valahová? Kivehetnék egy hét szabit, te pedig a szerdai meccs után velünk jöhetnél... azt hiszem azt mondat a múltkor, hogy ez lesz a hónap utolsó meccse... És talán meg kéne változtatnom a mobil számomat is! - Ütögettem meg a mellkasát, ahogy beszéltem. - Takuya hülye módon elmondta nekik a számomat... Hm, de lehet, hogy meg se tudták jegyezni- á, veszett ügy, hiszen Midorima-kun és Akashi-kun velük volt. - Húztam el a számat. - De-

- Kuroko - hallom Kagami-kun sóhajtását, mire rá emeltem a tekintetemet -, nem lehetsz ennyire szemét. Tartozol nekik, ezt te is tudod. - Mondta fintorogva, mire visszafojtottam egy vigyort.

Ez a kis Bakagami-kun játssza itt a nagymenőt, pedig látom rajta, hogy nincs ínyére a pénteki nap neki se.

- És gondolj csak bele, ha ezen túl leszel, utána nem muszáj tartanod velük a kapcsolatot... - Csúsztatta a csípőmre a kezét, s nekem ekkor tűnt fel, hogy maga közé és a pult közé szorított.

Felnéztem rá egy "Ez most komoly?" tekintettel, mire elvigyorodott.

- Fúúúj, mennyetek szobára apa, Kagami-nii! - Kukkolt ki Takuya a konyha ajtó mögül.

- Mennénk mi, csak útban vagy Taku. - Nevetett fel Kagami-kun előttem, én pedig csak megráztam a fejem.

A fiam pedig kecsesen felmutatta Kagami-kunnak az öklét, és kinyújtotta a középső ujját. A társam megfeszült mellettem, én pedig a konyhapultba kapaszkodva nevettem a hülye fején.

- Teeeeee... - Mondta sejtelmesen Kagami-kun, majd elindult elkapni Takuyát, aki közben elmenekült. De mielőtt a vörös kilépett volna a konyhából, visszafordult, és nyomott egy gyors csókot az ajkaimra.

Mielőtt bármit is reagálhattam volna, eliszkolt, közben pedig úgy vigyorgott mint a vad alma.

- Baka... - Suttogtam, majd nekiálltam lefőzni egy újabb adag kávét.

...

- Ez a film szar. Nézzünk mást, vagy kapcsolt ki azt a szart.

- Ez nem szar, ez tök jó.

- Nem, ez szar. Látod, hogy szar. Tök szar az egész.

- Az anyád szar.

- Igen, ezt tudom. De te szarabb vagy Kagami-kun.

- Nem használod kicsit túl sokat a "szar" szót, Kuroko?

- Szar ügy.

- De szar ám...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Ez nagyon szar.

- Kurokoooo... - Sóhajtott mellettem Kagami-kun, majd beletúrt a hajába. Megfogta a távirányítót, és kikapcsolta a tévét.

Végre.

- Tessék, kinyomtam ezt a szart. - Mondta, majd lefeküdt mellém, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Mivel Takuya is elaludt már, így úgy gondoltam, hogy mi is lefekszünk, de neeeem, Kagami-kunnak a - szaros - főző műsort kellet elkezdenie nézni.

Hajnali 1:23-kor.

Nos, igen, ez szerintem is szar.

- Jó. A szaros műsortól nem bírtam aludni.

- Mondtam már, hogy az nem szar.

- Neked lehet, hogy nem szar, de nekem igen.

- És nem nézhetem ezt a "szar műsort"?

- Amíg az én házamban vagy, nem.

- Ez egy hotel, Kuroko.

- De én fizettem a szobáért.

- Argh...

- Szar helyzet...

- Kuroko... abbahagynád ezt a folyamatos "szarozást", kérlek? Egyáltalán miért csinálod...?

- Mert vicces ahogyan reagálsz.

- Oh, hogy kapnád be. - Mondta, de biztos voltam benne, hogy vigyorog.

- Ehhez nem fűzök hozzá semmit, rendben?

- Ch... elrontod a hangulatot~

- Van ez így. - Válaszoltam, majd hátat fordítottam neki, és becsuktam a szememet.

Nem éreztem magam különösebben fáradtnak, de nem voltam abban a jó formába sem. Az előbb viszont feltűnt, hogy az ajtónk be van csukva, pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy én nem csuktam be... A szobában pedig hátborzongatóan sötét volt, főleg úgy, hogy még a függönyök is el voltak húzva.

Ma már kedd van, és én nem tudom elhinni, hogy egyre közelebb vagyunk a péntekhez. Nem izgulok vagy ilyesmi, csak... Nyűg.

Egyszerűen jobb dologgal is el tudnám ütni az időt, mint velük... Franc essen beléd kölyök... - Mosolyogtam, majd megéreztem, hogy a matrac alattam megmozdul.

Felhúztam a szemöldököm, de a szememet még nem nyitottam ki. Mozdulatlanul feküdtem, és kíváncsi lettem, hogy vajon mit is tervez Kagami-kun. Aztán feltűnt, hogy valami kemény dolog feszül neki a fenekemnek, mire vigyorogni kezdtem.

- Mióta? - kérdeztem.

- Amióta megláttalak a csattal a hajadban... - Suttogta bele a fülembe, amit aztán meg is harapott.

Hümmögtem, majd mélyen beszívtam a levegőt.

- Elég jól álcáztad. - Jegyeztem azért meg.

- Mindig azt a farmert veszem fel, ha hozzád jövök... - Motyogta alig hallhatóan, és én tudtam, hogy elpirult.

- Neked nincs barátnőd, véletlenül? - húztam össze egy pillanatra a szemem.

- Csak volt...

- Hm, elég hamar vége lett. - Fordultam felé, szándékosan súrolva közben a kemény férfiasságát.

- Nem vagy túlságosan meglepődve. - Szisszent fel, majd megéreztem a két kezét a fenekemen.

- Csodálkozol? - vigyorogtam kajánul, majd megnyaltam az állát. - Hiszen tudom, hogy mindig visszajössz hozzám... - Suttogtam az ajkaira, mire felhorkantott.

- Egoista vagy.

- Deee így szereeeetsz~ - Énekeltem viccelődve, de Kagami-kun aztán a nyakamba temette a fejét, és komoly hangon megszólalt.

- Igen. Így. - Mondta, és pedig lefagytam.

Oké.

A sex az egy dolog. Egy ideje csináljuk már - előre is szólok az alkohol nem mindig tűnik jó ötletnek, főleg ha két hormonálisan túlfűtött férfiről van szó -, ami tök jó meg minden, hiszen ez ugyan olyan kis kaland, mint amik az utazásaim során szoktak történni de... Ez még is csak más, hiszen Kagami-kunnal még ezek ellenére is barátok maradunk, és habár néha lopkod csókokat a számról, meg letapiz, de...

Eddig érzelmek nélkül gondoltam rá erre a fajta "kapcsolatra". Hiszen így könnyebb volt, mint elismerni, hogy Kagami-kun egy olyasfajta ember, társ, barát, partner, akivel talán az ember együtt öregedhetne meg. Hangzzon ez akármilyen nyálasnak is.

De persze az én - elcseszett - személyiségemmel nem vehetem el tőle a jövőjét.

Mert hát, Kagami-kun nem meleg. És én hiába vagyok önző, mellette vissza kell fognom magamat.

- Kuroko én-

- Állj. Elég. - Toltam el magamtól azonnal, mert tudtam, hogy számára így lesz a legjobb. Ha nem is most, majd évekkel később, amikor már házas lesz és gyerekei lesznek, hálás lesz. Megfordultam, és elkezdtem felállni az ágyból.

- Ne! - Rántott vissza azon nyomban, mire meglepetten nyögtem egyet. Átkarolt, és magához húzva megölelt. - Kérlek. Kuroko, én szeretlek.

- Tudom.

- Nagyon, _nagyon_ szeretlek.

- Ezt is tudom.

- Takut is szeretem. Mintha csak az enyém lenne.

- Igen, tudom.

- Feleségül akarlak venni.

- Nos, ezt nem tudtam. - Motyogtam zavaromban, és megpróbáltam kikászálódni a kezek közül. - De hidd el-

- Nem érdekel. Nem érdekel, hogy szerinted nekem mi a jó, és mi a rossz... Hogy meg fogom bánni ezt majd évek múlva mert nem. Nem fogom megbánni. Csak a most számít, csak a jelen... És szeretlek. Akarlak. - Mondta, ahogy a fejemet maga felé fordította.

Majd előrehajolt, és megcsókolt. Aztán hagytam, hogy ledöntsön az ágyra, és levetkőztessen. Az agyamat azonnal elborította a vörös köd, és semmi másra nem koncentráltam, csak rá.

De...

Ha évek múltán még talán siránkozni is fog a döntése miatt, azt hiszem majd vigyorogva fogom megjegyezni neki, hogy: "Haver, edd meg amit főztél."

...

Kedd 15:27.

És háromkor keltem. Nem vicc, tényleg.

A seggem fáj, mintha egy... egy... egy műanyagüveggel erőszakoltak volna meg, de tényleg.

Ennek ellenére még így is kifogástalanul, rezzenéstelen arccal ülök a nappaliban kávéval a kezemben, miközben az egyik újságot nézegetem.

Nos a bambulni szó talán jobban illene ide, de azért még is csak egy felnőtt férfi vagyok...

Miután aztán lassacskán befejeztem a kávémat, elkezdtem összepakolni a cuccaimat. Ötkor elvileg interjú, és hál' istennek ma Kagami-kun a bébiszitter. Elvileg most is valahol el vannak Takuval, aminek persze marhára örülök, hiszen ebben a pillanatban is eszeveszettül hasogat a fejem.

Nem kellene nekem ide még két idióta...

Elraktam gyorsan pár gyógyszert, majd egyet be is vettem, és miután bezártam az ajtót, elindultam. Rágyújtottam, út közben dobtam egy üzenetet Kagami-kunnak, majd siettem a közeli metró állomásra.

A színésznő, akit meg fogok interjúvolni - amit aztán a cikkben fogok feltüntetni -, elvileg valami sztár. Oda vannak érte Japánban, sőt.

Nos, pláza cica ide vagy oda, a munka az munka.

...

- Látom le strapált. - Jegyezte meg Kagami-kun azonnal, amint rá pillantott az arcomra.

- Ne is mondd... - Emeltem fel a kezemet, hogy hallgatásra intsem. - Ez a nő... ez... ez... - ráztam meg a fejem - nincsenek is rá szavak. Nem rossz bőr de tényleg, de a személyisége... Mindegy, hagyjuk. Kaja? - vettem le a kabátomat, majd Takuyához sétáltam, és megpusziltam a feje búbját.

- Hűtő. - Jött a válasz, én pedig csak hümmögtem.

...

Szerda 7:39.

- Biztos el kell menned Kagami-nii? - nézett Kagami-kunra szomorú tekintettel Takuya.

- Jah... - Vakarta meg a tarkóját a vörös, én pedig beleszívtam a cigimbe. - De ne izgulj, péntekre itt vagyok. - Kacsintott a fiamra, én pedig csak mosolyogva megráztam a fejem.

- Ugyan Taku, tudod jól, hogy Kagami-kunnak meccse lesz ma. Megnézzük majd a TV-ben, oké? - túrtam bele a fekete hajzuhatagba.

- Oké! - Kiáltotta izgatottan azonnal, mire Kagami-kunnal csak összenéztünk.

- Hé, Taku. Aztán vigyázz addig apádra, ne engedd át senki másnak, rendben? - vigyorgott Kagami-kun, mire meglöktem a vállát.

- Hé...!

- Ne izdulj Kagami-nii, apu csak a tiéd. - Mosolygott, majd felemelte a kezét, és kinyújtotta a hüvelykujját, én pedig csak másfelé néztem.

- Milyen jó, hogy ezt csak így eldöntöttétek. - Fújtam ki a füstöt.

- Szerintünk is, de majd veszek neked egy gyűrűt, ha megnyerjük a meccset, oké? - nézett le rám komoly tekintettel, én pedig felhúztam a szemöldököm.

- Tudod, még ki is nézem belőled.

Nem válaszolt, csak sejtelmesen összenéztek Takuval, majd hirtelen előre lendült, és megcsókolt.

Az egész egy pillanat alatt történt, a következő amit észrevettem pedig az volt, hogy Kagami-kun integetve elsétál a szobánk ajtajától. Beleszívtam a cigimbe, majd becsuktam magunk mögött az ajtót. Figyelmen kívül hagytam Takuya pillantását, és öntöttem magamnak egy bögre kávét.

Ezek után pedig leültem a kanapéra a diktafonommal és laptopommal együtt, majd elkezdtem dolgozni.

...

Csütörtök 18:21.

Kagami-kunék tegnap este nyertek, kerek tíz pontkülönbséggel. Nem lennék meglepve, ha beállítana karika gyűrűvel, habár ott még nem tartunk. Legalábbis szerintem...

Végül is mindegy.

Mivel a munkával még nem végeztem, ezért mai is ezt csináltam. Takuya addig el volt a szobájában, vagy lent a pályán.

Közben Akashi-kun is felhívott a holnapi nappal kapcsolatban, amit aztán meg is beszéltünk.

Jó ideig szóval tartott, amin meg is lepődtem, de igazából hamar túltettem rajta.

...

Péntek 15:01.

Kagami-kun pontosan ekkor esett be az ajtón, hangosan lihegve. Takuyával mi éppen a fürdőszobában készülődtünk, de nem foglalkoztunk vele. Újra felcsatoltam a hajamat, és egy kényelmes farmert meg egy fehér pólót vettem fel.

A fiam egy melegítőt viselt, amit kizárólag csak is játékhoz szokott használni. Elvileg félkor találkozunk lenn - pár utcával a hotel melletti -, kosárlabda pályánál.

15:12.

- Kagami-kun, húzz bele. - Kiabáltam ki neki, mire hallottam pár csörömpölést, és teli szájas makogást. Aztán pár másodperc múlva mellettem és Takuya mellett Kagami-kun pucéran elviharzott, be a zuhanyzóba.

- A szemem...! - Kiáltott fel színpadiasan a fiam, mire rávigyorogtam.

- Pofád lapos Takuya! - Jött Kagami-kun hangja csobogó víz kíséretében. - Csak szeretnéd ha ilyen jó segged és mellkasod lenne! - Kiabált, és egyből elkezdtek veszekedni Takuyán.

Én pedig csak felnevettem a két hülyén.

...

Kagami-kun aztán egy óvatlan pillanatomban felhúzta az ujjamra a gyűrűt. Nem szólt, nem szóltam, nem beszéltünk róla.

Nem is vettem le.

És egyáltalán nem tűnt fel Kagami-kun ujján lévő, az enyémhez tökéletesen passzoló gyűrű.

...

15:44.

Egy icipicit késtünk, de csak stílusosan. Viszont már messziről kiszúrtuk a szivárvány színeit, mire Kagami-kunnal diszkréten összenéztünk.

Kise-kunnak tűnt fel legelőször, hogy jövünk, és elkezdett vadul integetni. Takuya azon nyomban elkezdett mocorogni Kagami-kun nyakában, amint meglátta Aomine-kunt. Persze Kagami-kun nem akarta leengedni a nyakából, hiába a féltékenység talán sosem múlik el közöttük...

- Tetsu-kun! - Ugrott a nyakamba Momoi-san azon nyomban, mire megsimogattam a hátát.

- Momoi-san. Szép vagy mint mindig. - Mosolyogtam, mire elpirult.

- Köszönöm. - Tűrte el a haját a füle mögé, én pedig bólintottam a többieknek.

Láttam Kise-kunon, hogy ő legszívesebben rám ugrana, és halálra ölelgetne, de a tekintetemmel jeleztem, hogy ne. És, szerencsére úgy tűnik, hogy az évek folyamán benőtt a feje lágya, mert megértette.

- Szóval, Taku-kun - kezdte Momoi-san -, melyik iskolába jársz? - mosolygott kedvesen, közben pedig elvette Aomine-kuntól a kosárlabdát, és odaadta a fiamnak.

- Nem járok. - Vigyorgott, mire a többiek meglepetten kapták fel a fejüket. Kivéve természetesen Kagami-kunt.

- Eh? Hogy hogy? - nézett értetlenül rám és rá Kise-kun.

- Apával akartam lenni, mert így legalább olyan helyekre juthatok el, amikre az ilyen korú srácok nem igazán... Na meg így megy a nyelv is, de amúgy magántanárom van, és levelezőn is fenn vagyok... Lényegében csak megkapom hétről hétre az anyagokat, és kéthavonta le kell "vizsgáznom" belőlük... Nem nagy cucc, hiszen már a nyolcadikosok anyagát tanulom. Ha olyan lennék mint a többi gyerek, akkor még csak az ötödikbe járnék... - Válaszolt, majd dobott egyet a kosárba, ami csont nélkül be is ment.

- Hűha... - Mosolygott Momoi-san, a többiek pedig csak elismerő képet vágtak a dobó és tanulási képességére.

- Oi, Takuya! - Kiáltott Kagami-kun. - Dobd!

- Csak megjegyzem, hogy tegnap volt meccsed. Pihentetni kéne a lábaidat, Bakagami. - Mondtam, oda sem figyelve a rám kiabáló vörösre.

A két "idióta" el volt foglalva az egy-egy ellenivel, én pedig ráültem arra a padra, ahol a többiek is voltak. Letettem a táskát - amit hoztam -, magam mellé, majd a srácokra néztem.

- Túlélő készlet. - Vigyorogtam. - Minden van benne ami kell, vegyetek nyugodtan.

Megköszönték, majd egy ideig bámultuk Kagami-kunékat.

Aztán végül Aomine-kun megszólalt.

- Tetsu... szerettél te minket? - motyogta halkan, a légkör pedig azonnal megváltozott körülöttünk.

És Momoi-san is ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy mosolyogva odasétáljon a két kosárlabdázóhoz.

- Persze. - Gyújtottam rá. - Mindegyikőtökben van olyan, amit szeretek. De, hogy szerelem... - pillantottam a gyűrűmre majd Kagami-kunra -, nos azt nem tudom.

- Már ez is több a semminél. - Tette a feje fölé a kezeit Aomine-kun.

- Szép a gyűrűd, Tetsuya. - Kezdte Akashi-kun, én pedig felszisszentem a megszólítás miatt, de nem szóltam.

- Ah... - emeltem fel a kezem -, ma kaptam.

- Kagamicchitól? - ült le Kise-kun félszegen.

- Ühüm...

- Szóval... eljegyzett téged Kuroko? - kérdezte karba font kézzel Midorima-kun.

Ah... ez egy jó kérdés.

- Látod, ezt nem tudom. - Néztem a meglepődött tekintetekbe. - A kapcsolatom... Kagami-kunnal különös - mosolyogtam miközben a számhoz emeltem a cigit -, de ő szeret. Legalábbis ezt mondta.

_"Feleségül akarlak venni."_

- De nem tudom, hogy lesz-e belőle valami. - Néztem az égre, majd megtámaszkodtam az asztalon.

- Hogy érted, Kuro-chin? - pakolta ki az ételeket a táskából Murasakibara-kun.

- Úgy gondolom, hogy később megbánja majd azt, hogy velem marad. Egy nap majd rájön, és talán... utálni fog. Ezt mindenkébben meg akarom előzni, de... Nos Bakagami-kun nem arról híres, hogy ért a szóból. - Vigyorogtam. - És talán és sem akarok egyedül lenni. Na meg, Takuya imádja. - Rántottam meg a vállam, és elpöcköltem az egyik kuka mellé a csikket. - Fogalmam sincs. Csak... ez most így jó. De ne beszéljünk csak rólam, mi van veletek? - néztem rájuk, és először fel sem fogták, hogy mit kérdezek tőlük.

- Ah! - Kezdte Kise-kun. - Képzeld még mindig modellkedem. - Mosolygott, és nem reagált Aomine-kun "Idős vagy már hozzá" beszólására. - Miután elmentél - akadt meg egy pillanatra, de aztán folytatta -, több filmstúdió is felkeresett... - Túrt bele a hajába. - Nagyon élvezem. Lehet, hogy láttatok pár filmben...

- Igen, ha nem is a minap, de láttunk Takuval a tévében. Gratulálok. - Mondtam, ő pedig bólintott. - Aomine-kun?

A kék hajú ásított egyet, majd megvakarta az állát.

- Az FBI-nál vagyok. - Válaszolt egyszerűen, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélgetnénk.

Eltátottam a számat.

- Ez hihetetlen! Elképesztő!

- Kösz. - Vigyorgott.

- Tudod Aomine-kun, én mindig is azt hittem, hogy te is profi kosaras leszel majd, mint Kagami-kun.

- Ah... - sóhajtott, majd elvett egy szendvicset és elkezdte enni -, még a kezdetek kezdetén beválogattak egy profi csapatba, de aztán a könyököm megint felmondta a szolgálatot... Még egy papír pohár tartása is nehéz volt... Akkor döntöttem el, hogy kész, ennyi. Fater meg tudott pár jó helyet a rendőrségen és most itt tartok. - Mosolygott. - Persze már jobban vagyok és játszhatok, de nem úgy mint régebben.

- Aominecchi nem is csodálkozok azon, hogy így végezted. Az a játék stílus lenyűgözően félelmetes volt.

- Fogd be Kise.

- Ehh...? Miért...? - nyivákolt Kise-kun.

- Maaa~ Én cukrász vagyok Kuro-chin~ - Jött Murasakibara-kun hangja mellőlem.

Felkuncogtam.

- Legalább rengeteg sok sütit ehetsz, mi?

- Igen... - Zárta le a beszélgetést, és egy cukorféleséget tömött a szájába.

- Midorima-kun? - néztem a zöld hajúra.

- A helyi kórház egyik szakorvosa vagyok. Tulajdonképpen a legjobb Japánban.

- Ah, Midorimacchi! Muszáj ezt minden egyes alkalomkor elmondanod?

- Ch. Fogd be Kise!

Nem foglalkoztam a vitatkozó párossal, hanem egyből Akashi-kun felé fordultam, és kérdőn pillantottam rá.

- Én átvettem apám vállalkozását. Mellette Shogi versenyeken veszek részt, egyfajta hobbiként.

Mosolyogtam.

- Te mit csinálsz, Tetsu?

- Ah... - sóhajtottam -, újságíró vagyok. Tulajdonképpen a legjobb Japánban. - Vigyorogtam Midorima-kunra, aki csak feltolta a szemüvegét az orrán. - Nem, nem csak viccelek... De amúgy tényleg újságíró vagyok... Vagy mondjuk ha úgy vagyok, akkor csak beszerzem más íróknak az anyagot meg miegymást...

- Ez sok utazással jár nem? - kérdezte a szőke. - Már mint Takuyacchi beszédéből az jött le...

Takuyacchi...

- Csodálkozok, hogy neked lejött Kise...

- Aominecchi! Ez mit akar jelenteni?!

- Igen, ezért is fizetnek többet. - Vigyorogtam. - Sőt. A főnök fizeti a szállást, a kaját, a kocsit... mindent. Nekem csak ott kell lenni frankón, és kész. - Gyújtottam rá egy újabb szálra. - Momoi-san?

- Ő a divatszakmában dolgozik. - Hümmögött két falat között Aomine-kun.

Csak bólintottam, és csendben ültünk tovább. Nem mondanám, hogy a helyzet kínos volt, de... Nos nem is volt a legjobb. Aztán eszembe jutott.

- Család? - kérdeztem tétován, mire tagadólag megrázták a fejüket, kivéve természetesen Akashi-kunt. - Hogy-hogy? - húztam fel a szemöldököm, Kise-kun pedig megrántotta a vállát.

- Nem is tudom... valahol mélyen legbelül, szerintem rád vártam Kurokocchi. - Mondta, Aomine-kun pedig fuldokolni kezdett. - De - pillantott Kagami-kunra és Takuyára -, amint látom... - Csendesedett el.

Csak magam elé néztem, és bambultam. Hirtelen fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mit is mondhatnék vagy tehetnék. Aztán felnyögtem.

- Nézzétek... - kezdtem - sajnálom. - Motyogtam, de tudtam, hogy így is hallották. - Oké? Felnőtt fejjel már tényleg másképp tűnik az amit tettem, de félre ne értsétek nem bántam meg. - Rándult meg az ajkam. - Csak azt sajnálom, hogy... ez lett belőle. - Tártam szét a kezemet. - Ha talán másképp tettem volna bármit is, ha ti is tettetek volna valamit... - Megráztam a fejemet. - Mindegy. Mit szólnátok hozzá, ha elfelejtenénk azt, ami történt? Ha egy új lappal nyitnánk? - néztem rájuk várakozóan.

- Én benne vagyok! - Jelent meg hirtelen előttem Momoi-san, mire beleszívtam a cigimbe.

Leszálltam az asztalról, majd Momoi-san álla alá nyúltam, és olyan közel hajoltam hozzá, hogy összeért az orrunk.

- De veled nem is feküdtem le Momoi-san... - Suttogtam az ajkaira, mire teljesen elvörösödött.

- Te-Te-Te-Tetsu-kun...! - Kiáltott fel zavarodottan, majd visszafutott Kagami-kunékhoz, én pedig csak vigyorogtam rajta.

Aztán megfordultam, és elővettem a jól ismert turmixomat, majd elkezdtem inni. Éreztem ahogy a többiek engem bámulnak, de csak azért sem néztem fel.

- Rendben van, Kurokocchi. - Mosolygott Kise-kun aztán, és Aomine-kun pedig sóhajtott.

- Tőlem oké, Tetsu.

- Renybeny vany Kuro-chiny. - Nyammogott Murasakibara-kun, én pedig mosolyogtam rajta.

- Hn. Nekem mindegy. - Nézett félre Midorima-kun, és nem szóltam a piros foltokért az arcán.

Beleszívtam a cigimbe, majd felpillantottam Akashi-kunra. Egy ideig egymás szemébe néztünk, és próbáltam nem zavarba jönni a tekintete intenzitása miatt. Habár csak egy másodpercre lobbantak fel a szemében az érzelmek, én még így is elkaptam őket.

Akashi-kun nem szólalt meg, csak bólintott.

Elmosolyodtam, majd megéreztem pár kisebb kart a derekam körül. Lenéztem Takuya, aki kissé csapzottan vigyorgott fel rám.

- Apu! Gyertek játszani! - Kiáltotta, majd egyből Aomine-kunhoz futott.

- Aomine-bácsi, Aomine-bácsi! Játszunk! - Rángatta Takuya Aomine-kun kezét.

- B-bácsi...? - Kérdezte döbben fejjel, Kise-kun mögötte pedig felvihogott.

- Hát, Aominecchi, nem vagy egy mai gyerek... - Fogta menekülőre.

- Kise! - Ordibált a szőkére Aomine-kun, majd azonnal elkezdte üldözni őt.

Takuya csak felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte őket, aztán rám vetette a pillantását. Csak vigyorogva megráztam a fejem, és letettem a turmixomat az asztalra. A gyerek aztán utánuk futott, és elkezdtek játszani.

Akashi-kun is csak megrázta a fejét, majd elindult a pályára. Ahogy elhaladt mellettem, a kezével súrolta az enyémet, és láttam rajta, hogy direkt volt. Ahogy pedig Midorima-kun sétált el mellettem, ő gyengéden a vállamat súrolta a sajátjával.

Felhúztam a szemöldököm, és Murasakibara-kunra néztem. Ő csak értetlenül pislogott fel rám csokival a szájában, mire majdnem felnevettem.

- Menjünk Murasakibara-kun. Ideje játszani. - Indultam el, a lila hajú pedig követett.

Ahogy a "családom" felé sétáltam, mosolyogtam. Aztán a tekintetemet Kagami-kunra vezettem, és öntudatlanul is megérintettem a gyűrűmet.

Azt hiszem...

Ez a pénteki nap mégis csak jó ötlet volt.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Köszi, hogy elolvastátok. :)<strong>

**Remélem nem vártatok valami hú de nagy összeborulásos dolgot... Nem akartam mocsok lenni, sőt. Választani sem tudtam a Gom közül, ezért maradt ez a Kagamis dolog. **

**De annyit mondok, hogy nem, nem fognak összeházasodni. Kagami azzal a gyűrűvel csak a szeretetét fejezte kis, Kuroko meg... nos úszott az árral. Igazából Kuroko ebben a történetben nem a megszokott, hiszen ez egy fikció, de... Ő csak boldog úgy ahogy most van. Nem vár semmit az élettől, hiszen nagyjából már mindene meg van. ^^**

**Remélem azért örültetek, hogy megírtam. ;)**

**By: Lora-san**


End file.
